La Taverne des coeurs brisés
by Ilas
Summary: La Tête de Sanglier a vu passer de nombreux clients aux regards perdus, cherchant à noyer leur chagrin dans une bouteille de whisky Pur-feu, et assisté à des discussions inattendues, réconfortantes, indiscrètes ou déçues. Voici les nuits que de nombreux personnages ont passé dans la Taverne des cœurs brisés et de l'alcool frelaté, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire...
1. La boucle de l'infidélité

**Note de l'auteur: Voici un petit recueil de one-shots qui m'est venu un peu au hasard de l'inspiration et que j'alimenterai au fur et à mesure que les idées viendront.**

**Pour le premier tour de piste, merci d'accueillir Ron Weasley et une confidente pour le moins... Inattendue ;)**

* * *

Ronald Weasley poussa la lourde porte en bois et pénétra dans un grincement sinistre à l'intérieur du pub le plus mal famé de tout Pré-au-Lard. Les cheveux en bataille, une barbe de plusieurs jours lui mangeant le visage, les vêtements froissés, il semblait s'être mis au diapason des murs lépreux et du parquet poussiéreux de l'établissement. Comme s'il avait eu besoin d'aller à un endroit qui le ferait se sentir à sa place, parmi ceux qui ne savaient pas où aller et étaient venus s'échouer là, un verre de mauvais whisky pur-feu à la main, tentant de se noyer dans un verre trop plein. L'homme se dirigea vers le comptoir et commanda un alcool quelconque, s'apprêtant à oublier un instant ce qui le rongeait depuis une semaine, juste pour un moment.

Soudain, une voix féminine le tira du brouillard dans lequel il était plongé, aux accents familiers et lointains, comme effacés par le temps. «Alors Weasley, tu viens rendre visite aux damnés?» A l'autre bout de la salle enfumée, Pansy Parkinson le fixait de ses yeux aciers, une bouteille à la main, le visage marqué par une souffrance invisible pour beaucoup, mais tellement aisée à deviner pour Ron. Elle aussi transpirait l'amour trompé, l'amour insuffisant, celui qui ne peut pas tout et n'offre rien, sinon des remords et de la souffrance. Parce que le jeune auror l'avait appris à ses dépens: parfois, aimer ne suffit plus, ou ne suffit pas. Lui s'était contenté de ce qu'il avait, sans chercher à le défendre, et avait fini par tout perdre, car les sentiments s'étaient évanouis aussi vite que les petites attentions et les cadeaux du début. Et il s'en mordait les doigts maintenant, alors qu'il était déjà trop tard.

«Parkinson, finit-il par répondre, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à ressortir les vieilles rancœurs.

-Non, tu t'occupes des nouvelles en ce moment. Amusant, n'est-ce pas?

-Toujours aussi aimable, grogna le plus jeune des frères Weasley, avant de retourner vers son verre, décidé à ignorer cette voix traînante qui le ramenait à son adolescence, aux couloirs de Poudlard, aux disputes entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, et qui lui paraissaient soudain si proches, comme ramenées par une figure connue.

Mais il sentit après quelques instants un corps s'asseoir à côté du sien, sur l'autre tabouret bancal du comptoir. Apparemment Pansy ne comptait pas lâcher sa proie du soir. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, en silence, fixant le plafond pour l'un, sirotant sa boisson pour l'autre avec un sourire étrange. Ce fut la brune qui rompit le calme les entourant en sifflant:«Décidément, tu manques cruellement de répondant, mon cher Weasley. C'est presque , je vais me contenter de poser des questions et d'écouter tes malheurs.

-Pourquoi ma vie t'intéresse-t-elle soudain tant Parkinson?

-Parce qu'elle n'est pas parfaite semble-t-il, et que la perfection n'a pas d'intérêt pour moi.»

L'homme resta sans voix, intrigué par cette réponse, qui collait tellement mal avec le souvenir qu'il avait de Miss-Parfaite-Parkinson, parfaire serpentarde et parfaite petite sang-pur, parfaite fille sans relief de ses années de collège. Pourtant, en l'observant avec plus d'attention, il remarqua les cernes violettes sous ses yeux, les cheveux emmêlés, attachés peu élégamment en une queue de cheval grossière, la robe plissée et sans apprêt, les mains moites et agitées de tics nerveux et les prunelles grises qui paraissaient bien sombres, même à la lumière du chandelier mal fixé au plafond. Non, ce soir, Pansy Parkinson n'était pas parfaite, et bizarrement, ce fut la première fois qu'il se dit qu'elle avait un certain charme. Parce que son visage se faisait habité, parce que ses cheveux prenaient des airs sauvages, parce qu'elle lui semblait plus simple avec sa robe noire, parce que ses mains dansaient comme les siennes sans savoir où aller et parce que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur déterminée, de celles qui vous engloutissent sans que vous sachiez ni pourquoi ni comment, mais qui le font parce qu'elles sont un mystère à percer. Alors, Ronald Weasley oublia que ce soir, il ne voulait plus penser, car il avait trouvé une personne qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Et il se demanda pourquoi. «Et toi, Parkinson, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, hormis lancer des piques à tous ceux que tu croises?

-Je me noie, répliqua-t-elle sobrement.

-A cause de quoi?»

Elle soupira, le fixa longuement de ses pupilles perçantes, mais il ne détourna pas le regard. Alors elle finit par lâcher dans un murmure: «Pour la même raison que toi, mais nous n'avons pas la même position.

-Pardon?

-Ta femme t'a trompé. J'ai trompé mon fiancé. A nous, deux, la boucle de l'infidélité est bouclée.»

Ron en resta sans voix. Comment pouvait-elle savoir? Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, Pansy continua:«Tu tripotes ton alliance depuis que tu es entré, tu as l'allure de quelqu'un qui a passé trop de temps à pleurer sans rien tenter et crois-moi, on ne vient pas dans ce bar perdu à une heure pareille pour une broutille. Et tu as le regard que Théo avait lorsqu'il a compris que notre mariage se terminait avant même d'avoir commencé.» L'auror était bien trop abasourdi pour chercher à discuter, après tout, elle avait vu juste, et la lassitude le submergeait. Une semaine entière à mentir à sa sœur, à ses amis, à subir des commentaires stupides de George sur de potentiels futurs enfants, et ceux de sa mère lui trouvant mauvaise mine et se demandant s'il ne travaillait pas trop. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, s'il avait été plus disponible, peut-être que sa femme n'aurait pas fini dans le lit d'un autre homme après une soirée arrosée et qu'elle n'aurait pas vainement tenté de lui expliquer pendant deux heures le pourquoi du comment, et à quel point elle était désolée, et qu'il vaudrait mieux pour eux de se séparer quelques temps. Après tout, lui aussi était désolé, mais le problème, c'est que les regrets n'ont jamais rien résolu. Les regrets ne servent qu'à se dire qu'on aurait pu faire autrement: en fait, les regrets témoignent silencieusement que nos actes sont des échecs, et en ce moment, Ron était littéralement dévoré par les regrets. Tout simplement.

Pansy vit la détresse dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis, l'amertume et l'envie de tout effacer, d'abandonner. Il était tellement facile pour elle de décrypter un tel regard: elle avait le même. Elle aurait tellement voulu aimer Théo, tout aurait été plus facile, mais non, elle n'y arrivait pas. Était-ce sa faute si elle préférait le gris au noir, le blond au brun, les hommes déjà mariés aux charmants fiancés? Probablement, mais la sorcière préférait accuser ses parents et la société de l'avoir plongé dans un mariage idiot. C'est plus facile quand c'est les autres, mais ça n'efface pas la culpabilité. Comme si certaines choses ne s'en allaient jamais, comme si elle s'était condamnée elle-même à souffrir pour si peu, parce que c'est ce qu'elle obtiendrait en fin de compte: peu. Et peu, ce n'est rien comparé à tant de sacrifices, mais c'est beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui aime. Et Pansy aimait, de toute son âme désespérée, alors elle avait décidé de se contenter de peu, même si ce ne serait jamais assez, même si elle ne serait jamais la seule, même si elle allait devoir se satisfaire de baisers volés, d'étreintes secrètes, de chambres d'hôtels perdues et de caresses interdites. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas pensé que son fiancé comprendrait tout, et elle était là, dans un pub au bout de la nuit à réconforter Weasley. Triste soirée.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, sans rien dire, l'un se débattant avec son mariage raté, l'autre avec ses fiançailles avortées. Qu'auraient-ils bien pu se dire? Qu'ils étaient désolés l'un pour l'autre? Ils ne l'étaient pas. Qu'il fallait peut-être en parler? Ils s'étaient déjà tout dit, sans avoir eu besoin d'expliquer. Qu'il était temps de partir? Ils n'y arrivaient pas. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, l'alcool aussi. Leurs yeux se firent plus brillants, les mains plus proches, s'effleurant sans jamais se toucher. Puis soudain, Pansy se leva, accrocha le regard de Ron, lui fit un simple signe de la tête, et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à l'étage. Le jeune homme observa son verre un bref instant, et se dit qu'une nuit ne changerait rien. Avec un peu de chance, personne n'en saurait rien, ou plutôt si, tout le monde serait au courant, et sa femme aurait aussi mal que lui. Un prêté pour un rendu, en quelque sorte.

L'auror suivit d'un pas lourd l'ancienne serpentarde, et sans un mot, parce qu'ils n'en avaient toujours pas besoin, il ouvrit la lourde porte en bois, se retourna et sentit les lèvres de Pansy sur les siennes. Ce soir, il avait trouvé un point d'amarrage pour son cœur brisé, et savait que le lendemain, il quitterait la chambre au petit matin comme un voleur, ne se retournerait pas, ne penserait plus jamais à ces quelques moments volés à la nuit seule, pour le moment, il se fichait éperdument des jours d'après. Il ne savait plus si un après existait, aussi Ron se concentra fiévreusement sur maintenant et oublia l'avant.

Il ferma la porte, et espéra un bref instant qu'elle ne se rouvrirait plus jamais. Mais il savait qu'elle le ferait, car rien ne reste enfermé indéfiniment. Même les secrets. Surtout les secrets.

* * *

**Alors, comment était ce petit dialogue des deux versants de l'infidélité? **

**Pour le prochain, je pense déjà avoir ma petite idée sur le sujet, la suite devrait donc venir assez vite.**


	2. L'envers du décor

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici venir pour votre plus grand plaisir (enfin, j'espère :p) un deuxième one-shot de cette série sur l'antre des larmes du monde sorcier... J'ai nomme notre bien aimée Taverne du Sanglier! J'en profite pour remercier les reviewers et les lecteurs anonymes de ce recueil, et je souhaite que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise autant.**

**Les enfants de nos héros préférés ici évoqués sont comme je les imagine (si un jour j'en ai le courage, et si ça intéresse quelques lecteurs égarés, je publierai une historie sur la next-gen telle que je la vois, vous en avez ici un petit extrait.)**

**Et notre protagoniste principal sera... Louis Weasley qui va découvrir l'envers d'un nouveau décor... **

**Encore une fois, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de JKR pour les malmener le temps de quelques lignes... Et de quelques verres!**

* * *

Un, deux, trois, cinq, dix… Après il avait perdu le compte, ou il avait arrêté de numéroter ses verres, Louis ne savait plus exactement. Franchement, quel est intérêt de savoir combien de pintes d'alcool on a avalé quand on est déjà complètement saoul ? Aucun, comme être ivre mort après s'être fait jeté par une fille, mais manifestement, le jeune Weasley n'avait pas pris la peine de se poser cette question-là, à en juger par son état d'ébriété avancé et ses grognements continuels contre « cette imbécile qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate ». Ah oui vraiment, il était bien arrangé le tombeur de Poudlard, le collectionneur de cœurs, qui ramenait plus de filles aux déjeuners familiaux que sa grand-mère Molly de gâteaux, record pourtant extrêmement difficile à battre. Le beau blond pouvait presque entendre les rires de toutes celles qu'il avait plaqué pour des raisons des plus variées, allant de « trop bruyante » à « trop collante », en passant par « je crois que j'ai mieux en vue ». Aujourd'hui, la gent féminine semblait tenir sa vengeance, et il pouvait déjà entendre ses amis lui dire que c'était un juste retour des choses, comme s'il fallait goûter à ses propres lâchetés pour en comprendre l'amertume.

Louis se massa les tempes un instant, imaginant avec un sourire figé ce que diraient tous ses cousins et cousines s'ils le voyaient dans cet état. Il imaginait sans trop de peine la mine faussement désolée de Molly et sa langue de vipère lui murmurant qu'au moins, maintenant, il savait comment c'était, un refus en pleine figure, à quel point c'est douloureux, lui qui avait ricané quand son petit ami était parti avec une autre et qu'elle était resté prostrée dans ce même pub. Merci Molly, il avait bien compris la leçon, la prochaine fois, il ne rirait pas. Après venaient les têtes désolées de Lucy et Roxane, dont la douceur pour l'une et l'amitié pour l'autre les auraient empêchées de faire un commentaire trop désobligeant, la grande tape dans le dos par Fred et James, qui lui auraient proposé un verre et une tournée dans un bar louche de Londres. Pour le verre au moins, c'était fait, et le bar louche… Il était sans doute un peu tard, et puis surtout, il avait déjà essayé. Étrange d'ailleurs que cette petite virée la veille ne l'ai pas un peu rassérénée, d'habitude c'était le cas. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas lui qui brisait les cœurs, c'était son cœur qui se brisait, et non, Louis n'aimait pas voir l'envers du décor de la tragédie amoureuse.

Le sorcier secoua sa tête, il devait arrêter de se morfondre, ce serait à n'en pas douter le conseil de Victoire. Chère sœur… Au moins, avec son bonheur parfait qui lui donnait envie de vomir tellement il était lisse, elle ne risquait pas de s'apitoyer sur son sort, miss parfaite ! Décidément, le whisky pur-feu ne lui allait pas, voilà qu'il devenait jaloux. Parce qu'au fond, lui aussi en rêvait du bonheur parfait de Victoire, ou même de la vie rangée de Rose, de la quiétude de Lily, mais ses cousines avaient lutté pour obtenir cette félicité, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à leur en vouloir d'avoir ce qu'il n'avait pas. Enfin, pour être honnête… Un peu quand même, et Louis en aurait honte le lendemain, parce que pour annoncer qu'on sortait avec le fils Malefoy ou qu'on préférait les filles et qu'en plus l'heureuse élue était la fille Nott-Parkinson, il fallait un sacré courage, et Louis ne l'aurait sûrement pas eu. Mieux valait encore qu'il se contente d'envier sa sœur, au moins, il aurait l'excuse des jalousies fraternelles, et Dominique pour le soutenir. Cette chère Dom toujours prête à critiquer leur aînée, éternelle numéro deux, sans cesse comparée, jamais à la hauteur… Elle se contenterait probablement de lui adresser un léger sourire et le laisserait à son sort : la compassion, ce n'était pas son fort.

Louis laissa ses pensées dériver vers cette maudite journée où son cœur s'était fissuré. Comme chaque matin, il était arrivé à Sainte-Mangouste avec son sourire plaqué sur le visage, sourire surnommé « Colgate » par ses tantes Hermione et Audrey en référence à une obscure marque moldue et réputé pour lui faire obtenir n'importe quoi. Comme chaque matin, il s'était approché de sa partenaire d'internat, Mia, une jolie blonde avec des yeux superbes et un rire renversant et avait engagé la conversation en plaisantant sur les nouvelles du matin. Comme chaque matin, il avait senti ses joues rougir en détaillant légèrement sa compagne du regard. Comme tous les jours, ils avaient fait un excellent tandem en s'occupant d'une femme atteinte de dragoncelle. Comme tous les soirs, ils étaient allés boire un verre aux Trois-Balais et comme tous les soirs, il l'avait raccompagné. Sauf que contrairement aux autres soirs, Louis l'avait embrassé et Mia l'avait gentiment repoussé en lui disant qu'elle était désolée, mais qu'ils étaient simplement amis et rien de plus. Et Louis était resté comme un imbécile seul dans la rue sombre, des larmes idiotes roulant sur ses joues sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées, non ? Alors pourquoi avait-il eu l'impression que le soleil ne reviendrait jamais, que son monde s'écroulait ? Au début, il s'était dit, et ses amis aussi, que c'était juste une blessure à son orgueil qui le perturbait, et rien de plus. Après tout, pour la première fois, quelqu'un lui avait dit non, il n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait, c'était forcément perturbant. Sauf que les jours passaient, et Louis se sentait déprimé, perdait l'appétit, restait prostré dans son appartement ou se saoulait et surtout évitait soigneusement Mia et ses yeux doux et affectés lorsqu'elle le regardait. Que Merlin le pende, mais le sorcier avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être atteint de la maladie nommée « déception amoureuse » et malheureusement, s'il existait un remède, tout le monde le saurait.

L'alcool lui tournait la tête, et le jeune Weasley arrivait de moins en moins à réfléchir correctement. Seule une image s'imprimait dans son cerveau, obstinément, un visage qui ne voulait pas partir, comme s'il avait décidé de le narguer. Louis s'effondra sur le comptoir et lentement, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et tenta de les refouler sans y parvenir. C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna. Son père se trouvait derrière lui, son visage ravagé malgré les années écoulées parfaitement illisible. Bill Weasley s'assit à côté de son fils et murmura d'une voix douce : « Albus m'a dit que tu serais probablement là. » Évidemment, pensa Louis, son cousin n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se mêler de ses affaires, en parfait Potter. Et il avait vu juste en plus ! En même temps, tout le monde venait se saouler ici, ce n'était un secret pour personne que ce pub abritait plus de cœur en miettes et d'histoires secrètes que les couloirs-mêmes de Poudlard. Mais franchement, il n'aurait pas pu venir en personne plutôt que d'envoyer son père, la situation était quand même un peu gênante. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Bill continua : « Ton cousin s'est dit qu'il valait mieux que ce soit moi qui vienne te parler. Alors, je suis là si tu en as besoin, et après, je te ramènerais chez toi, avec tout ce whisky dans le sang, tu devrais éviter de transplaner. »

Louis ne répondit pas immédiatement. A vrai dire, sa fierté en prenait un coup, de devoir s'appuyer sur son père pour un tout petit problème personnel – enfin, plutôt un très gros problème, mais le jeune homme n'allait sûrement pas se l'avouer- et il hésitait sur ce qu'il pourrait bien donner comme explication. Il essaya de formuler une phrase cohérente, mais tout ce qui lui revenait était un appel lancinant, l'unique question qui occupait son esprit depuis trois jours :

« Pourquoi ? ». Et ce fut celle qu'il prononça.

Bill prit une inspiration et finit par répliquer : « Parce que. Parfois, il n'y a pas d'explication, les choses se passent, pas forcément de la façon dont on l'aurait voulu, mais elles se passent quand même, et tu n'y peux rien. Seulement, tu peux choisir la manière dont tu réagis : soit tu laisses les choses avancer sans toi, soit tu continues ta route, avec un peu moins d'envie au début peut-être, mais toujours de l'espoir. Tu sais Louis, même les anges tombent parfois de leurs nuages. Il suffit juste d'y remonter. »

Son fils sourit légèrement, puis murmura : « Le seul ennui, c'est que je ne sais pas comment faire. J'ai toujours su quoi faire, mais là, je ne sais pas.

-Apprends alors, Louis. Tout le monde apprend à réparer un cœur brisé. Mais en attendant, pleure ce soir, et lève-toi demain. C'est ça grandir. »

Alors Louis pleura longuement, et au bout d'un moment, se leva de sa chaise, fit signe à son père de le suivre, et ils sortirent. Le lendemain, il sourirait, ferait du charme à la nouvelle infirmière, s'excuserait auprès de Mia et recommencerait à avancer. Il était temps d'être adulte, et d'apprendre à l'être.

* * *

**Dom Juan vous a-t-il ému? Mérite-t-il son sort? ;) **

**Si vous êtes intéressés par un de ses cousins n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, la porte de la Taverne est ouverte à tous...**

**Et enfin, commentez si vous le voulez, bons ou mauvais, tout est bon à prendre pour les auteurs afin de s'améliorer!**


	3. Le chemin de la vie

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je reviens beaucoup plus tot que prévu avec cet OS qui m'est venu d'un coup à 1h du matin (le réveil est donc très dur :p), sur un personne à propos duquel je voulais écrire depuis longtemps, et particulièrement ce moment-là de sa vie, j'ai nommé... George!**

**Comme on me l'a demandé, je travaille sur un nouveau chapitre avec la next-gen, mais en attendant, je vous laisse avec celui-ci, qui j'espère vous plaira, et en plus, pour une fois, il termine plutôt bien ;)**

* * *

George serra les pans de son manteau contre lui, alors que la neige qui tombait à gros flocons laissait sa marque immaculée sur les toits des maisons et les rues qui se transformaient en sort de glissade géant, mettant ses chères bottines en peau de dragon à rude épreuve. A vrai dire, il aurait pu marcher dans une Bombabouse qu'il n'y aurait pas prêté plus d'attention que maintenant : depuis la guerre, tout lui était indifférent, ou plutôt non, tout lui était bien trop différent, et il n'arrivait pas à le supporter.

Il était resté des semaines sans parler après la mort de Fred, prostré, comme si les mots refusaient de sortir sans être accompagnés par ceux de son jumeau disparu. Il n'avait pas desserré les dents pendant la cérémonie organisée par le Ministère, pas seulement pleuré, ses yeux restant secs et perçants comme s'il voulait graver dans sa mémoire ce cercueil vide et froid qui emportait une moitié de son âme six pieds sous terre. Des trois mois suivants, il ne restait qu'un brouillard grisâtre obscurcissant sa mémoire dans une tentative sans doute inconsciente de bloquer tous les souvenirs douloureux pouvant se rattacher à cette partie de sa vie, à sa colère, sa haine, son désespoir et ses envies d'aller rejoindre Fred. Il était resté de marbre, sa famille et ses amis l'entourant et lui les repoussant, ignorant les regards de pitié et de compassion.

Un grognement sourd lui échappa. Encore aujourd'hui, ces gestes de commisération et les mines apitoyées lui donnaient la nausée. Il était le jumeau restant, celui avec une seule oreille et à moitié dépressif dont on parlait à mi-voix entre deux portes, pour éviter qu'il entende quelque chose. Surtout, tout autour de lui, les gens semblaient reprendre le cours leur vie comme si rien ne s'était passé et que tout était un mauvais rêve un peu désagréable et vite passé. Mais le pire étaient ceux qui lui enjoignaient avec le sourire de faire comme eux, car pour lui, il était impossible de repartir comme si rien ne s'était passé, parce que le cours de sa vie s'était irrémédiablement brisé et tout était changé, sans qu'il ne puisse s'y habituer.

Le pas de Fred à ses cotés lui manquait, leurs rires, leurs discussions sur la boutique, leurs inventions, les filles... Mais c'était plus que cela, c'était la deuxième moitié de ses phrases, la deuxième moitié de son esprit qui était parti. En fait, c'était la première moitié des inséparables Fred et George qui n'était plus, et désormais ce serait George et le fantôme de Fred. Il attendait parfois un moment quand il parlait, s'attendant à ce que la suite vienne immédiatement, et puis rien, évidemment rien, les souvenirs ne parlaient pas, seuls les regrets hurlaient dans sa tête, mais seulement pour lui.

George s'arrêta de marcher, soudain désorienté. Tout à ses réflexions noctambules, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la direction dans laquelle il allait, ni d'où il désirait aller en fait. La perspective de son appartement vide n'était guère attrayante, rentrer au Terrier l'exposerait aux élans maternels un peu trop envahissants de sa mère et à la vision d'Harry et sa sœur roucoulant à qui mieux mieux, voir, pire encore, aux regards enflammés et pas du tout discrets de Ron pour sa dulcinée afin d'abréger au plus vite leur visite bi-hebdomadaire et s'adonner à des activités un peu plus distrayantes qu'écouter Célestina Moldubec au coin du feu en lisant une BD, enfin un énorme tome de Droit magique pour Hermione, s'il était nécessaire de préciser cette évidence.

Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres à la pensée de son frère et de sa petite-amie. Malgré ses accès d'amertume où chaque scène de bonheur, même la plus quelconque l'emplissait d'une rage incontrôlée et incontrôlable parce que Fred lui, n'aurait plus une seule seconde de joie, il était heureux pour Ron et s'il était parfaitement honnête, sa présence dans la boutique était vraiment appréciable. Au début, il avait vigoureusement protesté contre l'idée qu'un autre que Fred tienne leur magasin de farces et attrapes, mais après réflexion, grâce à lui, il pouvait se plonger à corps perdu dans la confection de nouveaux produits sans se préoccuper du reste, et c'était très bien comme ça. Seul dans son laboratoire, il ne pensait qu'aux prochains sortilèges qu'il allait utiliser, à la bonne dose d'asphodèle dans sa potion de Toux continue et au moyen de contourner les protections de Rusard afin de continuer à écouler sa marchandise auprès de jeunes étudiants à Poudlard toujours aussi peu soucieux du règlement. Au moins les bonnes traditions semblaient perdurer, et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Dans ces moments, rien ne l'atteignait, pas même le souvenir obsédant de son jumeau, car George avait été depuis le début celui qui passait le plus de temps à confectionner leurs inventions, Fred étant plein d'idées commerciales très intéressantes. Ils étaient le tandem parfait, même en affaire, et ils auraient dû le rester.

Le regard de George se posa sur la bâtisse décrépie en face de lui. La porte branlante et les fenêtres enfumées ne constituaient guère un tableau accueillant, mais il se sentit comme attiré vers la poignée et la tourna, pénétrant à l'intérieur. Immédiatement, une silhouette attira son attention, une figure un peu trop familière. Grande, élancée, les cheveux tressés soigneusement, Angelina Johnson se tenait attablée à quelques mètres, les mains croisées autour d'un verre de whisky Pur-feu.

Le jeune homme hésita un moment entre rebrousser chemin ou bien saluer son amie. Alors qu'il tergiversait silencieusement, elle releva la tete et son visage s'éclaira après l'avoir dévisagé et reconnu.

« George ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'exclama-t-elle, apparemment à la fois surprise et heureuse.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, répliqua son vis-à-vis sans bouger, ce qui sembla refroidir considérablement l'enthousiasme d'Angelina.

-Oh, je viens de finir mon service, et j'avais envie de quelque chose d'un peu plus fort que la bièreauberre de Mme Rosmerta après une journée d'interrogatoire. » acheva-t-elle en grimaçant.

Sa remarque laissa George interloqué pendant quelques instants, avant qu'il ne se souvienne avoir entendu Harry mentionner que son ancienne condisciple de Gryffondor avait commencé une formation d'Auror, ce qui expliquait l'interrogatoire. Voyant la jeune femme se dandiner sur place, clairement mal à l'aise, il se rendit que son absence de réaction pouvait fort bien passer pour un désintérêt total, aussi se morigéna-t-il mentalement, avant de se diriger vers la table et de s'asseoir sur une chaise poussiéreuse et patinée par les ans.

Une fois installé, il ouvrit la bouche... et la referma aussitôt, ne sachant que dire, se sentant soudain un peu honteux de n'avoir pris aucune nouvelle de ses amis pendant tout ce temps. Il ignorait comment Angelina, si elle avait refait sa vie après... En fait, il n'avait pas franchement envie de le savoir, imaginer qu'elle ait pu tourner la page de son frère si vite lui faisait mal, comme si le fait cruel qu'une autre personne ne puisse se remettre de sa perte ne la rende ironiquement un peu moins dure. Le silence se fit de plus en plus pesant, à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient et qu'aucun des deux Gryffondors ne parle. Au bout d'un long moment, Angelina finit par dire timidement, sans doute effrayée à l'idée de commettre un impair :

« Alors, on m'a dit que tu as repris le travail à la boutique ? Les affaires marchent bien ?

-Oui, on a pas à se plaindre. C'est bientôt les fêtes tu sais, alors on attend une hausse des ventes, expliqua-t-il d'un ton monocorde.

-Bien, bien. Je veux dire, après tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est normal que les gens veuillent célébrer un peu les bonnes choses. » répondit-elle en empruntant le même ton d'échange de banalité entre deux connaissances, alors que tous deux savaient pertinemment les questions silencieuses qui tournoyaient autour d'eux, puis elle ajouta :

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

George acquiesça et se leva pour commander, puis revint rapidement à sa boisson. A nouveau ils se firent face, et à nouveau ils furent incapables de dire quoi que ce soit. Les fantômes du passé passaient devant eux, formant une masse compacte les enveloppant dans un nuage sombre de pensées égoïstes. Va-t-elle mieux que moi ? Pourquoi le passé me poursuit-il ? Que vais-je donc bien pouvoir lui dire ? Oui, c'était ça la véritable question. Pour la deuxième fois, Angelina sembla plus courageuse que George et murmura doucement, sa voix chaude le faisant frissonner étrangement :

« Et toi, tu..., hésita-t-elle brièvement avant de continuer brusquement, tu vas mieux ? »

Aussitôt, George sentit une tornade de sentiments contradictoires le traverser. S'il comprenait que son amie désirât prendre de ses nouvelles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir lui hurler que non, il n'irait jamais mieux, pas comme tout le monde l'entendait du moins, parce que sa vie ne serait jamais mieux. Mais il ravala sa hargne et lâcha froidement :

« Je survis. »

Le visage d'Angelina se ferma instantanément, et sans un mot elle attrapa son pardessus, l'enfila et se leva sous l'œil ahuri de George qui ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de ce départ soudain, aussi demanda-t-il : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'y vais, j'ai beaucoup de travail en retard, tu comprends. Au revoir George. »

Abasourdi, George n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour la retenir et en un rien de temps, il se retrouva avec pour seule compagnie son whisky et le chuintement du torchon d'Abelforth contre le verre derrière le comptoir. Jurant contre lui-même et cette froideur qui le dévorait et l'empêchait d'être aimable envers ses proches, il avala d'un trait l'alcool, déglutissant bruyamment quand le liquide lui brûla la gorge.

Serait-il donc toujours ainsi, à déverser sa bile sur le monde ? Envolé à jamais George le joyeux, le farceur et l'agréable compagnon, ou bien seulement perdu dans un recoin de son cœur qui ne demandait qu'à être retrouvé ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question car la porte de la taverne se rouvrit avec fracas et une forme furieuse se tint en un rien de temps devant lui.

« Il faut juste que je te dise George, commença une Angelina hors d'haleine et l'index pointé vers lui, que tu n'as pas à repousser tout le monde comme ça ! On essaye tous de t'aider et tu te complais dans ta solitude comme si on ne pouvait pas te comprendre ! Non, ne m'interromps pas, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre, quelqu'un doit te dire ça, et puisque personne ne semble disposé à le faire, je vais m'en charger. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert de la guerre, d'autres ont perdu des êtres chers ou subi des atrocités. Oui je sais, Fred et toi étiez quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais vous ne l'êtes plus et tu dois l'accepter, pas nous le reprocher.

Tu crois que c'est facile pour nous ? Que ne plus le voir à tes cotés est aisé ? Que tes frères et Ginny ne sont pas aussi abattu que toi ? Que ta mère ne pleure pas tous les soirs ? Que JE ne pleure pas tous les soirs en pensant à lui, à ce qu'on était, à ce qu'on aurait pu être, à ce qu'on ne sera jamais ? Je sais par Harry et ta mère que tu leur reproches d'oublier Fred, de vivre sans lui. Mais George, il vivent avec son souvenir, pas avec son ombre guidant tous leurs actes. Oui, ils vivent, ils rient, ils aiment, parce qu'ils le peuvent encore, et qu'ils ont eu peur de ne pas le pouvoir mais ils aiment aussi Fred, et ils pensent à lui en continuant leur chemin. Toi tu t'es arrêté, et moi aussi, parce qu'on a personne d'autres à aimer autant. Mais j'essaye de reprendre ma route, et tu devrais en faire autant.

George, tu es en vie, il n'aurait pas voulu te voir aussi détaché, aussi froid, ça ne te ressemble pas. Accepte l'aide de ceux qui t'aiment, et ne leur en veux pas. Toi aussi, comme eux, tu as droit à un futur. Il suffit que tu le veuilles. »

Se rendant compte qu'elle venait de délivrer un véritable discours enflammé, la jeune femme se retrouva soudain bien gênée, et fit mine de rebrousser chemin. Mais la voix étrangement douce de George l'appela :

« Angie, hésita-t-il un moment, tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux. »

Étonnée par cette réaction pour le moins calme, Angelina sembla tergiverser un moment, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure nerveusement, avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise que lui désignait le jeune roux. Elle vrilla son regard sur George, attendant qu'il parle et le jaugeant de ses yeux sombres. Celui-ci se racla la gorge, avala sa salive, cherchant ses mots avant de commencer :

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû prendre de tes nouvelles, voir comment tu allais, je savais que toi et Fred étiez à nouveau ensembles quand... Enfin avant la Bataille, dit-il en évitant soigneusement de prononcer les mots tant redoutés, mais j'avais peur de ne me rappeler que des moments avec lui. Je sais que je ne devrais pas repousser les autres ainsi, et crois-moi, ça me bouffe de l'intérieur, cette haine, mais je n'y peux rien, quand je vois tout le monde être heureux, rire et... Enfin, j'y arrive pas, j'arrive pas à me dire que je devrais faire pareil parce que pour que je vive, il me faut Fred, tu comprends ? Ma vie, c'est pas George, c'est Fred et George, je sais pas vivre autrement, acheva-t-il dans un sanglot.

-Je sais, dit Angelina simplement en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, ma vie, j'imaginais que ce serait Fred et Angelina, pas Angelina seule. Mais c'est ce sera ça, ou Angelina et quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être, un jour, quand j'en serais capable et pour toi aussi, ce sera George et quelqu'un.

-Oui mais en attendant, je suis seul, avec plein de souvenirs et de pensées dont personne ne veut.

-Raconte-les moi, et après, ça ira mieux. »

Alors George parla, longuement, pendant des heures, sans s'arrêter, déversant un flot de paroles, voguant sur la mer de ses souvenirs, se noyant dans ces mots qui roulaient, roulaient hors de sa bouche tels des vagues déchaînées, pendant qu'Angelina l'écoutait en silence, serrant un peu plus fort ses doigts autour de la main droite de son ami quand elle sentait qu'évoquer certaines choses devenaient difficiles. Au bout d'un moment, Abelforth quitta son bar, se réfugiant dans ce qui devait être sa chambre mais les laissant à cette table, sans les interrompre. Peut-être avait-il compris que certaines confessions doivent se faire jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

George raconta les moments de doute depuis la mort de Fred, sa colère, des morceaux de sa vie d'avant, des allusions à celle bien noire de maintenant. Il ne s'arrêta qu'au point du jour, la voix cassée d'avoir autant parlé et Angelina se contenta de lui sourire, avant de commencer elle-même ses confidences sur sa solitude, son désir de voir Fred, de le serrer dans ses bras et son désespoir de ne pouvoir le faire, son envie de revivre et sa difficulté à le faire, tant le souvenir du disparu restait présent en elle. Puis, le jour se faisant radieux, elle se tut. Ils avaient plus dit en une nuit qu'en plusieurs mois.

Ils se regardèrent alors, et comprirent soudain qu'ils étaient les deux moitiés d'une même perte, et qu'ensemble ils réussiraient à se reconstruire, deux âmes changées à jamais, mais capables encore de vivre un peu. Alors, ils parlèrent à nouveau, mais de tout sauf Fred, de Quidditch, de la formation d'Auror d'Angelina, de la nouvelle invention de George, rirent des difficultés d'Harry et Ginny à échapper à une Molly surprotectrice et évoquèrent longuement le père d'Angie, blessé grièvement lors de la Bataille et qui était encore à Sainte-Mangouste. Ils retrouvaient leur ancienne complicité, et ce n'était pas la même chose, il y avait plus, ils partageaient désormais un lien plus fort, indestructible, indiscutable et ils ne pouvaient le nier.

Lorsque midi arriva, ils se rendirent compte du temps passé, ou plutôt virent qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu passer. George proposa à Angelina de manger à morceau sur le Chemin de Traverse et sortirent de la Taverne.

Dehors, le soleil frappa George de plein fouet mais il ne l'aveugla renaissait, revivait sous la lueur ardente du soleil qui effaçait la neige froide. Alors, il regarda droit devant lui et vit Angelina transplaner. Alors il suivit ce chemin, et chemin faisant, la suivit plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait cru, pour le restant de sa vie.

* * *

**Bon, je me suis un peu emportée sur le speech d'Angie mais... Une fois que j'avais commencé, impossible de m'arrêter. D'ailleurs, il y a deux trois moments où on doit sentir l'heure tardive de l'écriture ... Non? ;)**

**Enfin bref, à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même trois mots, ça encourage l'auteur et ça l'aide à s'améliorer!**


End file.
